Too Late
by Fang Raven
Summary: Fang Remembers what happens a couple days ago, all because Nudge blasted White Horse on the radio. Warning: Depressing.


_Yes guys. To relieve myself of a bad writer's block, I have written yet another depressing one shot. May turn into a ton of different songfics of different situations if I need it to be, so yeah. Add to alters it you want, there's probably a good chance I'll make this a series of different oneshots (wink wink)_

_But in this one, it's yet antoher one of Max being dead and Fang grieving, so please don't be surprised If you get sad …. Enjoy?_

_I disclaim the song White Horse by Taylor Swift and the whole Maximum Ride thing, as it belongs to James Patterson. The Plot, though, I shall claim._

_Fang thinks Max hates him now for not moving her in time, so he's thinking this is what Max is singing right now to him._

Fang's POV

I looked back out the window for the seventh time this minute. The small wooden thing coming out of Max's Mom's backyard kept haunting me. I was sitting on a chair, trying my best to update my blog, but the haunting scene kept me. And the song that blasted through Nudge's room didn't help either. I remembered it again as I kept listening to the song. I knew Max would probably sing this to me if she could.

When the funeral ended yesterday, Angel came up to me and told me that Max wanted to say that she loved me after the fight. But she never got to. I still love her! I'm never getting over her. Never falling for anyone.

I'm never going to see her smile, hear her laugh. I'm never going to see those chocolaty eyes staring back into mine, her hair glisten in the sun's wake when she turns her head to look at me. Her cute blush.

I'm never going to see her again. She belongs in heaven, and I know I'm going to hell.

(Flashback. Song in Bold.)

_I took down the last eraser and looked around. Everyone was in check, some with cuts and bruise, Angel with a black eye, but other than that, everything was good—_

_Except Max wasn't around. But Nobody didn't have to wait that long._

"_Fang!" Max screeched, jumping out of nowhere. She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back happily._

_The fight was over. Itex was gone. I knew why she was so happy. Heck, I was too. No more running. No More fighting. It was all behind us._

_But nobody saw the flyboy hidden in the bush, aimed straight at you. Until it was too late. We heard the shot, we heard the rustle in the bush, but by the time Iggy took it down, you were up in heaven._

_I interpreted this, though, as that you hated me now. Because I didn't make sure it was completely over. Because… because I didn't move you when you were still hugging me. It was all my fault. Mine. I couldn't blame anyone else, because I was the closest to you._

**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known**

_The flock cried. Gazzy was holding back as much as possible, and Angel was clinging to him like a life support, crying her blue eyes out. Nudge was speechless, and only succeeded to let out a strangled "Max." before she broke out on the ground crying. Iggy was keeping most of it in, but his eyes told everything. A few tears escaped him, but that was all. He knew he had to be strong for the flock. And so did I._

_Max was limp on my hold, and I was desperately shaking her, telling her to wake up. She had to. I was desperately hoping that you would just wake up and point at me, going "Haha! Kist Kidding!" at me and laughing cheerily. But the blood proved otherwise. Your clothes were soaked in it, and your wings were dripping blood. My shirt was going to soak in it, but I didn't care._

"_Wake. UP!" I screamed at her one more time, shaking her violently, before giving up. I picked her up bridal style and flew away, towards her mom's house, knowing that everyone else would follow obediently._

_When I reached her, I still hadn't cried. I'm not going to waste them yet. I'll pour myself out on the funeral Val's holding tomorrow for the town. I'll tell everyone it was my fault. That she hates me now. That I loved her from the day I saw her.  
_  
**That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.**

_The funeral was going by so slowly. I wanted it to quicken up, so I could tell everyone. I was the one who didn't save her. I was the one at fault. I had to wait three more hours though. Hear the speeches, listen to everyone talk and mourn, and hear everyone say her name over and over again._

_Max…  
_  
**Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didnt know to be in love you has to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know**

_Finally! I went up to the podium and looked at the medium crowd. I've seen larger, I must say, but when the news break out that we saved the world practically, everyone will be coming every day and finally realizing everything she did for everyone. I can't wait to see the day when they realize they're missing the official funeral of their savior._

_I cleared my throat, attempting to keep myself in check. If course, this is _Max_ we're talking about that's in the casket. Of course I couldn't. I went on._

"_I know nobody knows yet, but I hope you guys figure out that she did so much more than be a daughter of a parent. She's Maximum Ride, and has been riding one for so long. Me, and the other avian hybrids around me have experienced the fight with her, and she's been through so much. She was a loving mother, a fearless leader, and a sarcastic best friend to me and her flock. She saved the world, guys."_

_At that, Max's Flock: Me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and even Total were on the small stage overlooking the crowd, Me in the middle. Iggy and Gazzy was to my left, the girls at my Right. Total was in front of the podium._

"_We were her family. Her army. We were nearly everything to her." People in the ground started sniffling. I wasn't done yet. I wasn't going to start crying yet. Not just yet._

"_But that's to us in general." I whispered. "To me she's_

_A best friend. My savior. But I never got a chance to tell her I loved her. I loved her more than just another girl. I wanted to tell her everything. But that thing killed her before I could utter a word. She never got to hear me say the three words that were eating me inside out."_

**I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.  
**

"_She was my princess. We were the lead in a fairytale. I thought I could be the one to sweep her off her feet and lead her to a new and better life—with me. Max was my life, my universe… my everything. But I was the one that ended both my own dreams, and her life." The crowd gasped._

"_I didn't move her in time. I didn't pull her away from the bullet. I was the one holding her in my arms, and I failed to move before it happened. I didn't expect it. We all thought it was finally over. But…" I faltered. I didn't know what to say. Iggy filled in._

"_But it was too late when we figured out there was one left standing." He said into the microphone, patting my back. "You know what? This guy has saved all his tears for this day. He hasn't shed even one." He looked at me. "But dude. It isn't your fault. Nobody expected it. Max doesn't hate you." He smiled at me warmly._

_I didn't believe him. It was my fault. I knew it._

**And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry  
**

_I was finished now, and was kneeling in front of the casket. In my head, I was pleading and begging for Max to forgive me for what I didn't do. I was begging for you back._

**Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.  
**

"_I was too late" I whispered to the body in front of me. "I was too late to save you. We could've been living life to the fullest, instead of you lying here in front of a bunch of people. We could've spent our lives together."_

_That's when I broke down crying. Sobs racked my body, and the flock was silently crying behind me. Val and Ella were on the other side, crying too. Everyone around us was shedding tears._

_I wanted to be alone right now with Max right beside me like usual, sharing a laugh or two and eating Ice cream like children._

**Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now.**

_It was too late to save you Max. I know that now. But I still want you to know I'm still here for you. Just send me a message from above, and I'll do what it tells me to do._

_It was too late to catch you now._

(End Flashback)

The music faded, and I realized I started crying again. I looked at the flowers I put on her resting place. They were a mix of different black, white, and red flowers. I smiled sadly; those could've been our own little thing to share. Those three colors.

I know you like roses, Max. I hope you like the ones I got you. They're not real, because I was afraid you'd get madder if they wilted, so I settled for ones that would last forever. But I'll get you real ones if you want.

I'll do anything for you now.

I felt a warm sensation on my cheek, and heard a distant "I'm not Mad, Fang" echo in the room. It sounded like Max. "I'll see you soon."

(a/n: Yes, Fang inflicted this upon himself. And no, Fang's not going insane, as much as you want him to.)

~~~-

_You guys probably hate me right now. I was going to write it as Max giving up on Fang, which I probably will do in the next one if I ever get the time, but I'm better at depressing stories. Sorry!_

_Besides, I wanted to make another depressing fic, and add in a song. Yes, peoples, this is my first songfic, I think. The music vid reminded me of a funeral (don't ask) so I decided to write this out. Weird, huh?_

_Anyways, if oyu guys want me to write more songfics and add them in, feel free to add in song ideas. Happy ones please! I'm getting kinda depressed writing depressing songs._

_Fly Free!  
-F_


End file.
